The call
by Cha-san
Summary: One Shoot sur le couple Rogue X Yukino. Song fic basé sur la chanson The Call de Regina Spektor . Blessé en mission, Rogue perd la mémoire. Sting décide alors de partir avec lui pour qu'il la retrouve, laissant derrière eux une mage céleste.


**It started out as a feeling**

**Which then grew into a hope**

**Which then turned into a quiet though **

**Which then turned into a quiet word**

Elle se souvient de tout, du premier regard qu'ils ont partagé à leur première conversation. Elle se rappelle aussi et surtout du moment où elle s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Et puis, elle a souhaité plus que tout que ce soit réciproque. Quelques temps plus tard, elle a réalisé qu'il occupait ses pensées à tout moment de la journée. Elle n'avait plus qu'un nom à la bouche : le sien. Rogue.

**And then that word grew louder and louder**

**'Til it was a battle cry **

A peine avaient ils touché le bonheur qu'il avait été gravement blessé en mission. Après trois semaines passées dans le coma, il s'était réveillé amnésique. Sans le moindre souvenir d'elle et de leur histoire.

**I'll come back **

**When you call me**

**No need to say goodbye**

Sting avait dit qu'il le ramènerait quand il irait mieux. Mais cela faisait déjà presque deux mois qu'ils étaient partis et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

**Just because everything's changing**

**Doesn't mean it's never been this way before**

Au fur et à mesure, elle commençait à douter. Douter qu'il lui avait dit un jour qu'il l'aimait. Douter que leur histoire avait eu lieu. Douter qu'il reviendrait un jour. Elle s'était même mise à douter qu'ils se soient un jour rencontrés.

**All you can do is try to know who your friends are**

**As you head off to the war**

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle s'était même dit que Sting voulait le lui enlever. Qu'il était jaloux parce qu'il n'avait plus le monopole sur son meilleur ami. Même maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête. A vrai dire, elle ne le connaissait pas assez, alors de là à lui confier la personne qu'elle aime le plus…

**Pick a star on the dark horizon **

**And follow the light**

Il était son étoile dans la nuit, son phare en pleine mer. Quand elle se sentait mal ou qu'elle avait besoin de parler, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours aller le voir, à n'importe quelle heure. Il n'aime pas trop parler mais il est très fort pour écouter les autres et elle en particulier. Du moins il l'était, avant qu'il ne parte. Avant cette perte de mémoire.

**You'll come back when it's over**

**No need to say goodbye**

**You'll come back when it's over **

**No need to say goodbye**

Elle ne pouvait pas rester éloignée de lui. Sting le savait très bien. Il était totalement improbable qu'ils soient partis pour toujours. Elle le reverrait, c'était certain, le tout était de savoir quand.

**Now we're back to the beginning**

**It's just a feeling and no one knows yet**

**But just because they can't feel it too**

**Doesn't mean that you have to forget**

Yukino était allongée sur son lit, elle ne dormait pas mais réfléchissait. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était seule avec ses sentiments et ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait rien oublier, surtout depuis que lui avait oublié. Elle devait se souvenir pour deux.

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**

**'Til there're before your eyes**

Rogue se souvenait enfin. Sting lui avait fait retrouver la mémoire. Il se rappelait de lui, d'elle, d'eux. Surtout d'eux. Quand il s'était réveillé, elle était là, belle comme d'habitude mais pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Maintenant, il ne comprenait pas comment il ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

**You'll come back **

**When they call you **

**No need to say goodbye**

Il se trouvait devant la porte de son appartement. Il n'arrivait pas à frapper, il avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle le verrait. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et là il la vit. Son habituelle cape blanche sur les épaules, un sac à la main, elle devait surement aller faire un tour. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit dans son couloir, elle se figea. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui sauter au cou comme elle en avait rêvé. Au lieu de ça, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence, pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre :

- Je me souviens de tout.

**You'll come back **

**When they call you**

**No need to say goodbye**

Il était revenu. Sting avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait ramené avec sa mémoire intacte. Ils pouvaient maintenant être tous les deux et juste eux. Yukino et Rogue.


End file.
